Traditional input devices, such as keyboards, may be formed from a large number of components and subassemblies that may be integrated into a relatively large or bulky form factor. The size and complexity of a traditional keyboard may be due, in part, to the design and construction of the enclosure and the size and form factor of the circuit board or other electronic components. Additionally, many input devices have components such as circuit boards and electronics that may be vulnerable to contaminants such as water or other liquids. For example, a keyboard having keys and key openings located on the top of the device may be particularly susceptible to water ingress, which may corrode, destroy or otherwise damage electronic components or circuit boards that are located beneath the key openings. Therefore, there is a need for an input device having a simplified design that may also provide adequate protection for internal components.